


The Lonely King

by Mamaito



Series: A castle solely for himself [1]
Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Alone, Loneliness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaito/pseuds/Mamaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King mogeko had it all except one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely King

He did it.

At last, he was the most powerful mogeko in the entire castle, after all, he didn't claim himself as King mogeko for nothing. He had all the power to create this castle that he resides in, it was all for himself to rule and only to take as rightfully his.

Yet it wasn't enough...

 

He was **lonely**.

As much as it shames the King to say it out loud, he really was lonely.

He had no one to talk to nor anyone to acknowledge his presence and accomplishments, despite his powers, it is something he didn't have, and he knew it all too well.

He sat down on his throne and stares at the empty room he is in.. It looked more larger than he thought it would have been. Is this what it feels like...?

The feeling of complete solitude? Did he really asked for this? This total power yet in exchange for companionship.. Was it really worth it?

The King hung his head low, It's not like anyone's going to see how pathetic he was right now, only he, King mogeko can know about this. Only him. His ego won't let him be seen in such a weak position, especially not when sitting on his throne!

But then again.. Is this his faith? He asked himself that. Could he not change the way he's living right now? Could he have the power yet the company that he desperately needed for years at the same time?

The King pondered, could he challenge his faith to change?

 

 _"Yes... Yes, I can!,"_ He then jumps from his throne, _"I can change it! Moge-tan can definitely change it!"_ The King happily laughs to himself while jumping up and down like a child. He has decided.

 

He was persistent, and he won't lose to it.

He will make up for the loneliness he endured for so long, no more will he have to deal with this sadness that follows him. He will have the company that he so desired, the friends that he wanted, and he will make it just as he pictured them to be.

 

The _same_ as him.

The same views, beliefs and opinions. That is what he believed.

For him it was the perfect and ideal world, no one will contradict him about such things, they are the model of perfection for the lonely King. He will have no trouble with them at all.

They will do what they are told, rule the Castle with him, and look up to him.

 

He is **King**.

And what matters is that he's happy.


End file.
